Desinhibición
by ChriptopherRobin
Summary: Tomó otro shot para olvidar su trago amargo, pero aún así no podía... realmente quería hablar con él y decirle toda la paleta de sentimientos que se guardaba... que el iceberg le transmitía. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el amor"
1. Chapter 1

Pues primero que todo aclaro que los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (si me pertenecieran "Inuyasha" sería un Hentai)

Éste es un reto para el foro "Hazme el amor" aquí les dejo el link... forum/Hazme-el-amor/152341/

Contiene algo de lenguaje explícito...

No soy buena en esto de las notas antes o después de un texto así que sin más ni más espero sinceramente que disfruten mi texto

* * *

_10:30am_

"¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella?" Lamentaba Rin antes de tomar otro trago.

Ya llevaba 3 shots de ese Tequila supuestamente fino que compraron para pasar el viernes y aún no se sentía muy animada. En ese momento ella y sus amigas estaban en una supuesta "Ladies Night" en una nueva disco que inauguraron en la zona y no podría sentirse más decadente aunque se tomara el trabajo de intentarlo. Desde hacía 2 años, que comenzaron su vida laboral, tenían como tradición dedicar 2 viernes de cada mes a su "Noche de chicas" donde hacían recuento de sus semanas y hablaban de sus avances amorosos... aunque todos los viernes solo se dedicaban a eso último.

Como a veces sucede en los grupos muy cercanos, comienzan a surgir parejas ente sus integrantes. Kagome y Sango estaban emparejadas con 2 de sus amigos más cercanos; Inuyasha y Miroku, haciendo que cada viernes de reunión Rin tuviese más información de la necesaria sobre la vida amorosa y sexual de sus amigas. Como la vez que Miroku pidió el día libre para sorprender a Sango en el trabajo con un arreglo floral entregado por él mismo y como al final del día las lentas y sensuales estocadas de aquel que Rin consideraba como un hermano dejaron Sango prácticamente inconsciente y tan húmeda que su líquido llegó al colchón.

O el frenético ritmo que adquiría su mejor amigo cuando hacía el amor con Kagome que mínimo 3 veces por semana despertaba húmeda y con las manos amarradas mientras Inuyasha le daba "El mejor sexo oral de su vida", aunque claro, ambas perdieron la virginidad con sus parejas actuales así que el de Inuyasha era el "mejor" y "único" sexo oral que Kagome había recibido.

Aunque en el aspecto teórico (y gracias a sus amigas) pocas cosas podrían sorprenderla, la parte práctica la asustaba... Para nadie era un secreto que Rin era virgen de la misma manera que todos sabían que estaba profundamente enamorada de Sesshomaru, su jefe y hermano mayor de aquel considerado como su mejor amigo. Era mejor conocido como "el perro de hielo", ya que más de la mitad de las mujeres de la metrópoli de Tokyo le conocían a fondo pero ninguna había logrado sacarle siquiera la llave de su apartamento o mejor dicho, el registro de la huella dactilar para accesar su penthouse.

Estar con él sin sentir incomodidad era jodidamente difícil, pero Rin podría tener un PhD sobre esa materia ya que su compañía le resultaba extrañamente agradable... por malas experiencias ella sabía que las personas que más aparentaban bondad eran aquellas que más rápido se encargan de lastimarte, Sesshomaru no era así, ella sabía cómo era él por dentro; frio y sanguinario y no le importaba ya que era eso lo que mostraba. Ella sabía que si alguien se llevaba un ataque de su parte, no podría estar sorprendido, ya que a pesar de la imperturbable coraza, él no era de falsificar emociones ni sentimientos y esa genuinidad que conocía en pocas personas le encantaba de él.

Salió de sus cavilaciones para notar que sus amigas le miraban con lástima, "¡perfecto!" pensó con sarcasmo y tomó otro shot de ese supuesto Tequila fino. Estaba segura de que era "Chamberlain" re-envasado en una botella reciclada y redecorada por el dueño del local. Estaba esperando sentirse un poco más viva hacía 30 minutos y no lograba nada... bueno, nada además de sentirse ridícula... realmente quería hablar con él

— Rin — Le llama Kagome usando su tono más conciliador — Deja de pensar en eso, ya pasó. ¿Que importa si ese tonto no fue capaz de apreciar tus sentimientos?...él se lo pierde — Pero no se lo perdía, y eso era lo que más le dolía, si él quisiera podría tener a cualquier mujer que se le antoje... a cualquiera menos ella porque no ha sido capaz de mirarla con algo más que con un ligero aprecio todos los años 9 años que la conocía.

No aguantó más y pidió el "Uninhibited", la bebida más cargada que tenían en el bar, para las tres, que, cuando llegó fue tomada por Rin como si fuera una Coca-Cola después de una sesión de gimnasio para comenzar a sentirse un poco más exaltada...

_12:17am_

— ¡No es justo! — Alzó la voz — ¿A quién se le ocurre entrar a su oficina con los ojos cerrados?... ¡Toda la junta directiva escuchó cuando le declaraba mis sentimientos!

— Hubiese sido solo eso... — pensó Kagome en voz alta ya que fue la primera en enterarse de la noticia gracias a Inuyasha que forma parte de la junta y sabiendo que su amiga necesitaba apoyo, decidió organizar otra salida ese viernes ya que el pasado se habían reunido.

— Osea...— continuó Rin — Le declaré que quería que tomara mi virginidad y que sentía mis pupilas dilatar cuando lo veía entrar— Dijo y después del silencio que se formó gracias a la confesión se escuchó la risa estruendosa de Sango

— Perdón, perdón... — Se disculpaba tratando de secar sus ojos— Eso no da risa — Decía avergonzada mientras bajaba la voz a lo que Rin respondió con otra risa... se estaba idiotizando, tal vez el "Chamberlain" no haya sido tan malo...

—No Sango, si da risa. Lo que no dio risa fue su respuesta, osea... me dijo: "Recoge tus cosas, dejarás tu cargo — Imitando su mirada y su tono de voz — Osea, casi salgo corriendo de ese lugar... ¡No es justo!— Terminó de decir y comenzó a tener un llanto histérico — No puedo... decir... que esperaba perder mi virginidad en su oficina... ¡Esperaba... que... la perdiéramos... en su baño privado!... ¡hasta tenía mi kit para perder la virginidad!... tenía el lubricante de la chica de naranja y una falda de sobra... ¡hasta tenía condones con sabor! — Terminó de confesar entrecortadamente para después levantar su cara y con sorprendente velocidad servirse otro trago

Ante esa confesión Kagome y Sango se miraron, Rin podía llegar a ser muy rara cuando se lo proponía...

— Pero esto no quedará así... — comenzó a decir antes de levantar su celular —lo voy a llamar para decirle sus verdades — comentó con tono decidido

No contó con que antes de llegar al número que quería llamar su "Drunk Lock" se activara imposibilitandole su propósito — ¡Mierda!— Soltó y miró a su amiga más cercana — ¡Oe Kagome!... ¿Cómo queda "x" después de ser despejada...? — Preguntó con una extraña soltura a lo que Kagome la vio incómoda... Rin siempre ha sido buena en cuestiones aritméticas. Si no podía responder ese problema, significaba que no estaba en capacidad de realizar esa llamada y mantener su dignidad (-¡JA!-)... mejor dicho, su orgullo en alto. Estaba disponiéndose a quitarle el celular cuando se ve interrumpida por la misma

— No, no es nada Kagome... ¿sabes qué? me voy a bailar... ¡Oe DJ! — Gritó a un hombre que salía del baño — ¡Ponte "I will survive"!

_1:00am_

"Oh, Dios" pensaron Kagome y Sango mientras veían como cantaba el coro de "Believe" con Jakotsu; un joven que a demás de tener un color parecido al salmón en sus labios, fue presentado hacía 20 minutos como el nuevo novio de Rin, momento que fue muy dramático después de que Jakotsu declarara que... a pesar de que Rin era el paquete completo, él prefería a alguien que contara con uno...

Ya llevaba como 8 tragos encima (sin contar el "Uninhibited") y no comprendían como aún podía seguir parada y bailando.

Sango miró su reloj para darse cuenta que faltaban 2 horas para que cerraran la disco y decidió pedir su quinto trago sintiéndose un poco más mareada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero "Believe" era su placer culposo y quería cantar el-repetitivo- estribillo de la canción antes de que acabase, así que decidió levantarse y con esa misma fuerza de voluntad haló a Kagome y la llevó a la pista... Al fin y al cabo se suponía que era una noche de chicas donde las tres iban a bailar y disfrutar...

_2:30am_

— ¡Yo no quiero agua! — Cantaban las tres a pulmón suelto mientras levantaban los vasos vacíos— ¡Yo quiero bebida! ¡Yo no quiero agua! ¡Yo quiero bebida!

Estaban bailando en el centro de la pista. Ya no había tantas personas como en un inicio pero no podían darse cuenta de ese cambio. El local ya estaba a punto de cerrar y aún no sabían cómo iban a hacer para poder irse. Las luces estaban tan fuertes que Kagome juraba que iba a tener un ataque de epilepsia pero de igual manera seguía bailando, sabía que Inuyasha se enojaría si llegaba a verla en el estado en el que estaba pero no le importaba. Ya no podía responder por su cuerpo que bailaba desenfrenadamente.

Al otro lado de la disco divisó a Hitomi la novia de Souta, su hermano menor, que la reconoció enseguida. Ella era una buena chica que a penas iba por quinto semestre de Universidad, se conocía de casi toda la vida con Souta y llevaban gustándose desde que estaban en kinder aunque oficializaron su noviazgo a inicios del secundaria y llevan una relación estable ahora que están en la Universidad.

Kagome solo necesitó decirle tres incoherencias para que Hitomi, con sus ojos dulces, se ofreciera a llevarla de vuelta y ésta solo necesitó darle una mirada a Rin que estaba abrazando a una planta y susurrándole un "quiero un hijo con tus ojos ámbar" para ofrecerse a llevarla ella y a Sango que estaba rogándole a DJ que ponga "Believe" como por séptima vez en esa noche.

Hitomi agarró Kagome y la llevó a un costado de la salida con sus cosas para que la esperase. "_Va una, quedan dos"_ pensó alegrándose mientras comenzaba a buscar a Rin. Cualquiera que conociera su situación podría intuir que ella quería mucho a Souta, al menos lo suficiente como para encargarse de esas tres muchachas que se encontraban en un estado deplorable. Cierto, pero también lo hacía con cariño... esa era una de las cosas que hizo que su novio se enamorara de ella; era tan dulce, siempre veía por los demás y ayudaba con gusto a quien creía que lo necesitara.

Al divisar a Rin comenzó a acercarse a ella que ahora lloraba mientras halaba las hojas de esa planta... giró al lugar donde había dejado a Kagome y ya no la veía...

— "_Oh, Dios" — _ pensó— _"Ésto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé"_

_2:47am_

_"¡Quegemos vegg a Set-chomaru!" _Repetían las tres que ignoraban que iban saliendo de la disco de la misma manera que ignoraban quien conducía y que estaban inclinadas encima de la otra.

Hitomi suspiró, pensaba dejarlas en la casa de Kagome pero parece ser que había perdido las llaves y su novio, Inuyasha, salió esa noche en un viaje de negocios.

Por Souta sabía quien era Sesshomaru; aunque no tenía fama de ser tan cálido como una tarde de verano, Souta aseguró que era responsable y, muy a su manera, confiable.

Era una joven Universitaria que acaba de comenzar una vida con su novio... sabía que Souta la estaba esperando y para él Kagome era su foco de admiración, no tenía que ser muy lista para saber que Kagome no quería que Souta la viera en el estado en que se encontraba. La observó a través del espejo reflector. Ahora dormitaba con la boca abierta... pudo notar un hilillo brillante caerle a Sango

"También..." recordó para si misma con júbilo "Sesshomaru vive en el mismo edificio que Inuyasha" ¡Ay, en esos momentos amaba la chismosería de su novio!, sabía donde vivía Inuyasha (y por ende, Sesshomaru) ya que tuvo la oportunidad de visitar el lugar una vez que Kagome los invitó a cenar. Vio el semáforo en verde y giro para entrar por la avenida. Se sentía mal al dejar a las tres jóvenes al cuidado de alguien ajeno a la situación, pero no podría hacer más... Bueno, podría llevarlas a su casa y ver como Kagome pasaba uno de los momentos más humillantes de su vida... si Sesshomaru no acordaba en cuidarlas, le tocaría esa última opción... ya vería que iban a hacer.

_3:00am_

Estacionó su carro en frente del gran edificio y se las arregló para bajarlas a las tres agarradas y extrañamente sumisas, el encargado de cuidar el lugar les abrió la puerta y muy amablemente comunicó con el señor Taisho que al escuchar el estado de su ex-secretaria, su cuñada y la mejor amiga de estas las mandó a subir con un tono no muy alegre.

Hitomi las acompañó al último piso donde vio a Inuyasha esperándolas, al parecer el viaje terminó siendo aplazado y acabó de recibir la noticia del estado en que se encontraba Kagome mientras la esperaba para dormitar con ella antes de ir a su viaje que, tendría que aplazar por unas horas o inclusive por un día completo para cuidarlas a las tres, al darse cuenta de eso pidió un segundo a Hitomi que comenzó a admirar a su alrededor, mientras comenzaba a llamar a Shippou, su asistente

— ¿Enano?— Se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha en el pasillo que, fácilmente podría ser del tamaño de la acera de un barrio residencial — Sí, necesito que aplaces la cita de hoy para mañana... ¡ya se que es de última hora enano! no, no voy a cancelar esa cita, es muy importante ¡pero si Kagome se emborrachó enano!... ¿qué hago yo ahí?, no, Sesshomaru no va a cuidarla y de todas maneras no voy a dejarla al cuidado del iceberg... ¿¡que no puedes!? Mira chaparro, te juro que no me importa que me demandes por acoso laboral, cuando te encuentre te voy a...

— Yo las vigilo— Se escuchó una pausada voz al otro lado del pasillo. Las jóvenes que estaban inclinadas hacia la pared que se encontraba al lado del ascensor riéndose estruendosamente voltearon hacia su dueño y Rin sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas y de la misma manera cómo abandonaba su cuerpo a través de su nariz...

— Oh, mierda — Pensó en voz alta y continuó comentando—...Sesshomaru-sama se ve cogible— Comentario que solo por parte de las jóvenes risueñas pasó desapercibido, en cambio, los jóvenes le dedicaban una fugaz mirada mientras se sentaba en el suelo ignorante de la atención que llamaba...

Inuyasha estaba estupefacto, sabía que Sesshomaru odiaba tomar el papel de niñera y más si podía tener otra opción, así que no entendía por qué se ofrecía a cuidarlas. No gustaba mezclarse mucho con su hermano(y por circunstancias de la vida vecino) y menos que nada deseaba convertirse en una carga. Miró su reloj, faltaban dos horas para emprender camino hacia el aeropuerto, podría cuidarlas en ese tiempo... salió de sus reflexiones al ver a Hitomi acercarse a él para despedirse antes de hacer una inclinación hacia Sesshomaru e irse a su casa a descansar un rato con su novio. Al verla desaparecer se acercó a Sesshomaru para establecer las condiciones cuando recordó que había dejado a Shippou en la linea

— ¡Mierda! — Soltó antes de dejarle el día libre al enano... era un dolor en el trasero, pero a pesar de todo era un excelente asistente, ya cuando iba a establecer los términos escuchó a Rin cantando

— _¡Set-chomaru! ¡Capuio_, dame un hijo tuyo!

— ¡Si oni-san! — Interviene Kagome — ¡Dale un hijo a_ Lin-chan_!

— ¡_Chi Maru-chan_! _Nun..ca_ te he _viss-to_ con_ nobv-ia_, a veces pienso que eres del equipo de Jak-chan

— Aeee — Dijeron Kagome y Sango en unisono —_ ¡Maru _y_ Jak-chan!_

_ — _Ahora que lo pienso — Intervino Rin — _Chomalu_, además de _sel_ el paquete, tiene un _paquetómm_... a veces me _plegunto_ si usa relleno

— _¿Chí? — _Preguntó Kagome mirando detalladamente ese punto exacto de la anatomía de su cuñado para terminar diciendo — _Che_ ve como el paquete de mi Iñu-yacha aunque el de Inu tieñe una calactelística especial, el de Inu...

— ¡Bueno Sesshomaru! — Intervino Inuyasha alzando a Kagome y a Rin del brazo — Te lo agradezco, me voy en dos horas, así que las cuidaré en ese tiempo, más tarde te las dejo

Sesshomaru asintió y comenzó a devolverse a su hogar cuando sintió a Rin corriendo hacia él y envolver sus brazos en su cuello y enredar sus piernas en sus caderas

_— ¡Ñoooo! ¡Malu, ievame comtigo!_

— ¡Rin! — Intervino Inuyasha para llevarla con ellos, pero cuando se dio cuenta Sesshomaru iba rumbo a su penthouse con Rin colgada dejándolos a todos anonadados y en silencio... hasta que Sango decidió hablar

— Kag... ¿Cual _esh_ la _calactelística _especial del paquete de _Iñu-Yacha_?


	2. Chapter 2

— Malu — Comentó la joven que seguía colgada de su ex-jefe — ¡Hashme el amol! — terminó para comenzar a rozar sus labios en el cuello níveo y pasarle su lengua sintiéndolo ligeramente húmedo y salado, si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos recordaría que su ex-jefe tres veces a la semana tenía sesiones de combate en las que entrenaba cada vez más duro, siempre buscaba ser más poderoso y detrás de bambalinas tenía la certeza de que era el mejor luchador. La ligera sal de su cuello ya no se sentía por la asiduidad con que lamía, comenzó a morder. Ya habían entrado al penthouse y tenía la puerta cerrada, le sintió parar un momento y dejarla en un cuarto.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sola, solo sabía que había algo que quería y que sentía su temperatura subir y su vientre estallar desde que se abrazó a él. Hacía 9 años supo a quien le quería dar su virginidad y no sabía si era por tenacidad u obsesión, pero ese día había llegado lo más lejos que jamás había estado y quería su cercanía, se despojó de sus ropas y a trastabillazos se levantó para buscar al causante de su actual temperatura...

Sesshomaru solo escuchó el ruido de una caída y prácticamente corrió a su cuarto. Ya había llamado a Miroku que acordó en recoger a su prometida y la mejor amiga de ésta, Inuyasha era realmente estúpido si no consideró esa opción como la más viable, pensó en dejar a Rin al cuidado de Miroku también, pero sabía que tenía que acordar ciertas cosas con ella y además sabía que tenía el deber de cuidarla ya que sospechaba que él era la razón de que Rin se encuentre en aquel estado... era tan irresponsable... ¡Cómo se le ocurría emborracharse sin siquiera dejar un conductor elegido! se alegraba de que aquella joven... Hitomi, se encontrase ahí, pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas.

Llegó a su cuarto encontrándola completamente desnuda y tirada en el suelo, a su lado vio su lámpara de esquina, aquella considerada como reliquia familiar y tesoro nacional, completamente destruida, _"Era bastante fea"_ pensó sin miramientos y no la volvió a considerar cuando se apresuró a cargar a Rin. Puso una mano en su espalda y otra en la parte baja de sus rodillas y la sintió jadear, la acostó en su cama y al dejarla no pudo evitar admirarla por un momento. Se estiró en su cama con un movimiento sorprendentemente grácil en consideración a su estado, y bostezó dejando ver sus costillas y su abdomen, sus pechos eran lo suficientemente llenos como no caber en su mano y sus piernas se elevaron apresando sus caderas.

— Malu, ven aquí Malu — Comentó ida antes de liberar sus caderas. Odiaba ese apodo, sinceramente esperaba que cuando la hiciera correr no gritara ese apodo tan ridículo que era capaz de bajársela a cualquiera.

La sintió levantarse y arrodillarse en la cama abrazándole del cuello, comenzaba a pensar que su ex-secretaria tenía un fetiche vampírico, comenzó a hablarle al oído de una manera muy ida

— _Sesshomaru_ — Susurró arrastrando la _erre _y pegando su nariz a su cuello — Hashme el amol... de una manera muuuy lemta — comenzó a pasar su mano por sus pectorales y bajó hasta su entrepierna para acunarla entre el pantalón, estaba empezando a sentir un cosquilleo en su parte más sensible; verla tan torpemente provocadora, en ese estado, dispuesta a él, abierta sumisamente a sus sugerencias, sabía que sus próximas palabras le iban a erectar— có_rr_eme de todash lash...

Las cosquillas aumentaban...

Rin_ paró_ sus movimientos, comenzó sentir arcadas...

¡PLOP!

El cosquilleo le paró de manera extraordinariamente rápida y la llevó ágilmente al baño donde estuvo seguro que botó todo el alcohol que había quedado en su estómago. Le estaba agarrando del pelo mientras examinaba su ligeramente bronceada espalda.

Cuando terminó de botar todo se dirigió al lavabo... se sentía medio muerta, había estado a punto de perder su virginidad... no sabía si bendecir o maldecir el alcohol por la situación en que la había puesto, sintió una mano mojar ligeramente su cara y maldijo aún más su situación... "Perfecto" pensó con sorna, no podría estar en una situación más embarazosa ni aunque lo intentara.

Giró y le vio sin camisa... tragó en seco; si eso era lo que excitaba a su ex-jefe creería que tenía tendencias misóginas, le sintió guiarle suavemente la ducha donde la metió delicadamente, si su cerebro hubiese funcionado lo suficientemente rápido habría salido corriendo del penthouse, pero la vista del que fue jefe solo en ropa interior le atontaba aún más de lo que estaba, le vio estirar su mano y sentarse en el suelo alándole con él... lo sintió como un golpe de agua fría

— ¡Mierda! — Escupió temblando, estaba desnuda bajo una ducha de agua fría sentada encima su jefe que le agarraba del abdomen, era una posición muy excitante... de no ser por el agua fría, peleaba por salir de ahí cuando sintió las manos de Sesshomaru subir a sus pechos y pasar sus dedos por sus duras aureolas, enterró su nariz en su cuello y lamió ligeramente

_Gimió_

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en su pecho dejándose hacer, solo sentía a Sesshomaru calentar sus pechos con sus manos rogaba porque bajara por su abdomen y terminara en su... no se había dado cuenta de que el agua dejaba de correr y que quedaron así por minutos considerables, la soltó y sintió frío por un momento hasta que la cargó y llevó a su cama. Le dejó sola, excitada y paradójicamente helada.

Sesshomaru con un vaso lleno de un líquido de color verdoso y Rin notó como transparentaba la ropa interior del hombre a quien tenía que ver el lunes para entregar su carta de renuncia, le vio sentarse a su lado y recibió el vaso que le estaba entregando con una mirada inquisidora... en otro tiempo esa mirada hubiese sido suficiente para tomarse ese líquido sin miramientos, ahora solo quería tomar ese vaso rápido para dejar que le hagan el amor.

Tragó rápidamente el líquido ligeramente ácido y estiró su mano para entregarle el vaso, bajó su mirada a su ropa interior transparentado y le vio erecto... la tensión sexual que se estaba acumulando era tal que se podría notar a 10 metros de distancia, elevó la mirada y al ver sus ambarinos ojos mirándola la sangre comenzó a acumularse en dos partes de su cuerpo... el silencio tan tenso fue acabado por un gemido y el ruido de un vaso romperse.

Ahora estaba sentada encima un Sesshomaru sin ropa interior dándole la espalda, sentía una mano en su pecho y la otra estimulando su clítoris, comenzó a moverse encima el miembro ya libre de ropa interior, su boca dejaba leves mordiscos en su cuello

— Ah — Era lo único que salía de su boca, ella sabía que era el momento en que iba a perder la virginidad, las manos húmedas de su ahora amante estaban por fuera de su entrada mientras su pulgar seguía estimulando, si iba un poco más rápido ella sabía que iba a correrse, escuchó como sus gemidos aumentaban y paró y para decirle al oído

— Ya estás lista, seré yo con mis embestidas quien te va a poseer, podrás tener mis manos en otras ocasiones — Esas palabras le llegaron al vientre como miles de agujas, cuando acabó de hablar le agarró de las caderas, la giró para verle los ojos y la posicionó encima la cabeza su miembro, estaba excitada, atontada y deseosa

Con una fuerza y concentración legendaria comenzó a bajarla para que se acoplase en su miembro, tenía los brazos encima sus antebrazos y presionó sus uñas dejando marcas, su entrepierna dolía de una manera asquerosamente fuerte acobardandola

— Maru... para Maru... por... favor — Sintió como comenzó a morder su pezón — Ah... Maru, ah, para que... me volveré monja... ah... moriré virgen, esto... ah... es un asco — Rin no notó como su sangre se escurría en el pene de su amante, Sesshomaru miró la escena desarrollándose frente suyo y verla sangrando en esa mezcla de placer y dolor le excito, la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó, sintió sus senos endurecidos contra suyo

— Rin — Le habló al oído con su voz sedosa y excitada— Empezaré a moverme

Si el dolor estaba disminuyendo ella no lo sentía, le daba igual si le entraba un pene un televisor ya que no creía haber sentido un dolor tan fuerte desde... bueno, ella no era dada al esfuerzo o el dolor físico así que desde nunca, cuando le sintió acercarla a él, estiró sus delgados brazos por su cuello abrazándole y la reflexión llegó como un flezhazo; estaba con su amor platónico, le tenía abrazada y estaba siendo delicado... realmente quería que le hiciera el amor.

Comenzó con la primera estocada y sintió como caían por su espalda tres gotas, _"Rin tenía lágrimas"_, la sintió abrazarle más fuerte y moverse contra él y siguió a un ritmo lento mientras aumentaba progresivamente, Rin dejaba de sentir dolor poco a poco y daba cabida al placer

— Ah... Sessh... malu... — Gemía en su oído, y sentía como Sesshomaru respondía con gruñidos, ya él estaba llegando y de no ser por su autocontrol legendario y su consideración su estado sus estocadas serían más fuertes.

Rin aunque estaba sintiéndose más cómoda, aún faltaba para llegar al orgasmo. En pocas estocadas lo sintió llenarla y con una alegría infinita lo besó por primera vez en la noche, él aún dentro de ella le rodeó con sus brazos y se recostó en la gran cama. Encima su pecho Rin adormilada comenzó a quejarse y a decir incoherencias, Sesshomaru recordó la situación que le había llevado a emborracharse y le dijo con su acostumbrado tono seco con un deje conciliador

— No volverás a tu cargo — aunque tenía los ojos cerrados sabía que estaba escuchándolo y vio como su boca se curvaba en una mueca de desagrado — Eres mi nueva secretaria privada — sonrió pensando que había creado ese cargo solo para ella, esa pequeña imprudente le gustaba más de lo que quisiera aceptar, tendría que tomarse el trabajo de dedicar varias miradas amenazantes a los de la junta directiva pero sinceramente no le importaba gastar una de sus poderosas miradas por esa pervertida... al caer en cuenta de que su nueva e inexperta amante no había llegado al orgasmo comenzó a formarse una mueca de desagrado en sus labios, sabía que era complejo por ser su primera vez pero odiaba no haberle escuchado gritar su nombre-e inclusive el estúpido apodo de _Malu-_ mientras la sentía correrse.

Dejó un chupón en su cuello y le abrazó de la cintura dejando su trasero pegado a su miembro. Mañana continuaría y le haría correrse escuchando su nombre ser acariciado por esos bellos labios... sabía que tenía muchas cosas que explicar y a una pequeña desinhibida que cuidar...


End file.
